


Worth It

by bigbilliamdenbro



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Stan is sick, and all he wants to do is stay at home and go back to sleep. But some trashmouth thinks he needs some cheering up, so what can possibly be better than an unprompted date at three am?





	Worth It

It was already dark outside when Stan woke up from a three hour long accidental nap.  
He wasn't one to get sick easily, but when he did, it hit him hard. He had a runny nose (that would casually bleed but that was a more common thing), a terrible, pounding headache, and he couldn't stop sneezing, so he was in a thousand different kinds of medicine that made him feel like his muscles were jelly and staying awake wasn't possible.  
It took him about ten minutes to fully wake up and get off the sleep high, and ten more minutes until he got out of bed to go get some water.  
He opened his bedroom door just to find the hallway empty and dark, and his parents’ room’ s door closed with nos ugh of light. ‘Great. I must have slept the entire fucking day.’   
Stan grabbed his phone and headed down the stairs carefully so he wouldn't make any noise that could wake his parents up, and made his way to the kitchen to get the water and find something to eat.  
He was pouring water into his glass when he heard the phone buzz against the counter, and unlocked it to see who the hell was sending him a text that late.

[3 Unread Messages From Bitchie]  
1:34am  
STAN!!!!!!!!

1:45am  
STANLEY!!!!!  
ARE AWAKE????  
Are you*  
FUCKING ANSWER ME!!!!

[To: Bitchie]  
1:46 am  
What is it

[From: Bitchie]  
1:46 am  
Fucking finally  
We’re going on a date

[To: Bitchie]  
1:47am  
Did you legit text me at almost 2 in the fucking morning just so you could ask me on a date

[From: Bitchie]  
1:47am  
Yup  
You coming or not

[To: Bitchie]  
1:48am  
Right now????

[From: Bitchie]  
1:48am  
When else douchebag?  
Yeah right now

[To: Bitchie]  
1:48am  
No fucking way

[From: Bitchie]  
1:49am  
Why not????????  
?  
?  
?  
?  
Staniel   
Why not   
Stan

[To: Bitchie]  
1:52 am  
Could you please stop doing this?  
And BECAUSE its almost TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING  
I’m sick  
I’m tired  
And did i mention its TWO IN THE MORNING??

[From: Bitchie]  
1:51am  
aw come on stan the man  
pleaaaaaasssseeeeeee  
i miss uuuuu

[To: Bitchie]  
1:51am  
And you expect me to believe that

[From: Bitchie]  
1:51am  
You should!!!!!!  
Its true

[To: Bitchie]  
1:52 am  
Whatever trashmouth  
I miss you too   
But youd have to come here  
Its too much work  
And it's cold outside  
We can go tomorrow

Stan turned off his phone and was going to the fridge to put the water bottle back there when he heard something coming from outside.  
After staying quiet for a moment and not hearing anything, he just assumed it was nothing and kept on doing what he was doing.  
But then he heard it again.  
It was the sound of something hitting glass. Oh fuck was someone trying to break into his house? And I must point out he was taking a LOT of medicine and had just woken up, so he didn't really think it through all that much. So he decided to go outside and look for whatever was causing all the noise.  
‘Like a dumbass’, he thought, for going outside in pajamas, in the middle of the night, while SICK, and armed with only his baseball bat he grabbed on his way outside, to go check for someone who could potentially be trying to rob him. He’d seen enough horror movies to know there was a big chance of it all going absolutely wrong. But he was tired. And here's a quick life tip: you don’t mess up with tired Stan, mainly when he's sick.  
He opened the door slow and carefully, and got outside. He walked through the grass around the house when he heard the noise get louder right below his room’s window, and got ready to throw a swing with his bat at whoever the hell that was.  
But as he got closer, he heard something else. Besides the noise that he could now clearly define as the sound of rocks hitting a window, someone was talking.  
Richie.  
“Stan! Stop ignoring me asshole!” he whisper-yelled as he kept tossing the damn rocks at, as he could see now, Stan’s window.  
“Richie what the fuck are you even doing here? You know i was ready to fucking hit you right?” he said, walking towards his boyfriend’s direction and untensing his shoulders. It was just Richie. That douchebag.  
“Can I not visit my favorite side bitch at late AM?”  
“I don't recall agreeing to be your side bitch like, ever.”  
“Okay okay you’re my main bitch” Richie grinned and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose “so, you coming?”  
“Coming? What the Hell, where?”  
“To our date!”  
“Richie I’m sick, leave me alone”  
“Aw come on, you just have a cold”  
“Yeah. So me and my cold are heading back home so i can go back to sleep”  
“Come oooooon Stan The Man. Just a little adventure!”  
“Is this some kind of prank cause if it is-”  
“Aw come on Staniel don't you trust me?  
“You always ask this like my answer’s gonna change someday”  
“Put on some fucking clothes, mister, and don't forget your cowboy hat. Were hitting the road. Yee-haw”  
Stan gave him a very annoyed look, but started walking back home anyway, Richie walking fast to follow him inside.  
“Can’t believe you're making me do this… I’m cold and I'm sick and I’m tired and right now if you don't stop mumbling El fucking Scorcho under your breath I’m gonna kill you”  
“Why so aggressive, Stanley? Im being romantic, tossing rocks at your window and all”  
“Oh yeah making a guy think someone’s trying to break into his house is the number one way to get to his heart”  
“See, do I know you well or what?”  
Stan closed the door behind him and led Richie to his room so he could change  
“Oh wow I didn't think the day we’d finally do it would be like this”  
“Aw fuck you”  
“I bet you been wanting to, huh?” Richie said, a little too loud, and earned both an eye roll and an ‘If they wake up you're dead’ look.   
Stan changed into simple clothes and grabbed the box with paper wipes for his runny nose, leaving his baseball bat under his bed.  
He turned to Richie, who was busy going through the books all over Stan’s floor.  
“Have you read all these?”  
“Eh, almost. I’m halfway through this one” he pointed to Pride and Prejudice, which he had started reading that morning, “and i havent started this one yet” he grabbed another book from under his bed, The Catcher In The Rye, and showed the cover to him.  
“Wow. That’s… a fucking lot. You’d think a teenage boy would have porn magazines under his bed but here are you, my dear Stanley, breaking stereotypes”  
“You want it don't you?”  
“Yes, so bad. It seems awesome”  
Stan chuckled at him and gave him the book he was holding.  
“So. Where are we going anyway?”  
“I told you. Grab your cowboy hat and buckle your belt ‘cause were hitting the road”  
“You're really not gonna tell me?”  
“Nope. You'll have to wait and see”  
“Why do I feel like this is a terrible idea?”  
“I don't have terrible ideas, sir, just good ones that go completely wrong”  
The got out again and entered Richie’s truck, which Stan was thankful for because it was much warmer than the cold night out. He heard the loud sound of Richie turning the engine on and start to drive.  
“If I freeze to death I’m blaming it on you”  
“But you’ll be dead?”  
“I'll find a way, dont test me”  
“It almost sounds like you hate me”  
“I try my best, thank you”  
Richie put his middle finger up and Stan laughed at it  
“Very mature”  
“Don't worry, I know you love me”  
“That's very presumptuous of you”  
“It's the truth”  
“Hate it when you're right”  
“So you loooooove me?”  
“I really regret telling you that”  
\------  
“Aaaaaand were here”  
Stan realized he had been so caught up in their playful bickering he didn't notice anything on their way, so he turned to look through the window.  
He saw the familiar “TACO BELL” written in led and the big purple-blue bell on the facade of the place  
“You came to my house at two am. To take me to taco bell.”  
“Am I a hopeless romantic or what?”  
“Romantic? Nah. Hopeless? Arguable”  
“Hey you like taco bell and I know it so you’re welcome”  
Stan smiled at him “well thank you then”  
Richie pulled over at the drive through and ordered them some nachos.  
After getting the food, Richie drove them to the quarry, pulling over once again, and they got out of the truck, Richie grabbing the bag of food and Stan getting their drinks.  
They stared at the place in front of them. Everything was just beautiful. The water, pitch dark except for the pale reflex of the moon, the sky, filled with millions of stars and so clear Stan could point out various constellations in it, the sound of the water, calm and relaxing, low but noticeable in the middle of the complete silence of the night.  
“You asked for a romantic quarry date at three am?”  
“I didn't, but that's what I'm getting anyway, isn't it?” Stan said playfully.  
“Only the best for my number one side bitch” he shot a grin at Stan, wrapping one arm around his shoulder as they both reclined on the truck   
“So? Wanna go for a swim? I heard ice cold water is better than any medicine when you have cold,” Richie joked.  
“Your sources must be very reliable”  
“They are indeed. Crazy Mark from fifth street knows the deal.”  
“So are we gonna eat this or what?” Stan said, motioning to the food bag in Richie's hand.  
“Why sweetheart? I got something else you could eat-”  
Stan elbowed Richie's side playfully and climbed into the back of the pickup so they could seat and eat their nachos.  
Richie noticed the weather getting colder and, without a word about it, snuggled closer to Stan.  
“You know this isn't as bad as i expected”  
“I told you, Stanny. Worth it, huh?”  
Stan still felt sick. He still had a runny nose and just a few paper wipes left. He still had a pounding headache and his muscles still felt like jelly.  
But there he was, past three am, on the back or Richie's truck, eating nachos and bickering about nothing in particular, the sound of the water at the quarry loud enough that they could hear it, quiet enough that it was soothing, calming, and he just wanted it to last forever.  
Because he hadn't wanted to go at first, but now he knew how much he needed that to cheer him up, how he needed Richie to cheer him up.  
It had been not at all planned and maybe not what other people would call the best date ever, but the fact that Richie had gone to his house that late just to take him on a date definitely made him feel like it was.  
And as much as he still didn't feel the best he could, as much as it was freezing there, and as much as he knew he'd be in trouble if his parents caught him out that late, he was enjoying every part of the unprompted date.  
Because Richie was there for him.  
Because Richie was there with him.  
“Yeah. Worth it.”


End file.
